


Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy

by dont_feed_tendou_after_midnight (tendous_satoris)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Distension, Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First Smut, Oral Fixation, Riding, THE TITLE IS A JOKE. DO NOT KILL ME, believe it or not. the blowjob is not meant to be the focus., happy 18th birthday to ME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendous_satoris/pseuds/dont_feed_tendou_after_midnight
Summary: “I missed you so much,” Leo murmured, leaning in to kiss him on the lips.“I missed you too, dear,” He hummed, eagerly trying to return and deepen the kiss, only for Leo to pull back and give him a mysterious smile.“I have a surprise for you, Mama,” He said, rolling his hips a bit, as if to indicate exactly what kind of surprise it was.“Ooh~,” He purred, “What kind of surprise are we talking about? A cake? A new shirt?”Leo snickered. “You know exactly what kind of surprise we’re talking about, dummy.” He teased. “Rittsu told me ‘bout this thing I think you’ll really like called distension. It’s a kink, I think. I wanna try it out with you!”Madara grinned, picking Leo up making him squeak, racing towards their shared bedroom already. “No time like the present, then!”~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I wrote this as a birthday gift to myself.Have the distension MadaLeo fic that this fandom DESERVES.
Relationships: Mikejima Madara/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> I'M NOT LONGER BABY I WANT POWER
> 
> Hello everyone I turned 18 today so I'm finally posting this fic I wrote like 2 months ago  
> I am absolutely affronted that enstars does not have a singular distension fic. I am going to change this
> 
> Pls go easy on me, it's my first smut ;; 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3

“ _Leo-san,_ I’m _hooome!_ ” Madara called happily into the apartment, slamming the door behind him in excitement. 

He’d been away for a few months on tour as MaM, and while he loved being on tour and meeting all kinds of fans, local and international, there was truly nothing like being home and getting to sleep in his own bed rather than on a bus or a stinky hotel bed. 

“ _Mikejimama!_ ” Leo cried, practically running from the kitchen to crush him in a hug. 

And, well, getting to see his amazing boyfriend after months of being apart was awesome, too. 

“Welcome home~!” He cried, eyes bright and sparkly as Madara spun him around in the air. 

“Thanks, love,” Madara said, smiling and giving him a quick cheek kiss before slipping off his jacket and setting down his bags, heading to the living room to collapse on the couch.

Leo followed quickly behind, settling down on Madara’s lap, straddling his legs and wrapping his arms around Madara’s shoulders. 

“I missed you so much,” Leo murmured, leaning in to kiss him on the lips. 

“I missed you too, dear,” He hummed, eagerly trying to return and deepen the kiss, only for Leo to pull back and give him a mysterious smile. 

“I have a surprise for you, Mama,” He said, rolling his hips a bit as if to indicate exactly what kind of _surprise_ it was. 

“Ooh~,” He purred, “What kind of _surprise_ are we talking about? A cake? A new shirt?”

Leo snickered. “You know exactly what kind of _surprise_ we’re talking about, dummy.” He teased. “Rittsu told me ‘bout this thing I think you’ll really like called _distension_. It’s a kink, I think. I wanna try it out with you!” 

Madara grinned, picking Leo up making him squeak, racing towards their shared bedroom already. “No time like the present, then!” 

“Wait, wait! Put me down!” Leo cried once they reached the room, flailing a bit until Madara put him back on his feet like asked. “Get on the bed. I’m gonna be ridin’ ya for this.” He began to slip off his clothes once Madara complied, sitting with his legs stretched out in front of him on the mattress. 

“Ooh, interesting~.” Madara hummed. “Put on a show, Leo-san~!” He joked, barking a laugh when Leo shot him a mock-sultry look over his shoulder. 

“You like that, baby?” He purred, slowly and sensually stripping off his shirt, showing off surprisingly toned back muscles. Leo didn’t seem very muscular because of how baggy his shirts tend to be, but Madara had the pleasure of knowing intimately just how untrue it was. He put a little wiggle into the routine as he slipped off his pants, making a show of how tight they were around his ass and how hard they were to get off. 

“Oh, you bet I do~.”

Leo snickered as he crawled onto the bed and sat himself in between Madara’s legs, pushing him onto his back and beginning to palm and rub him through his jeans, seductive persona dropped. 

“So, Leo-san, what were you thinking for today?” He asked in between groans of pleasure at the friction. “You mentioned wanting to try out something new? What was it, dispersion? Is that a new position?”

“Distension,” Leo corrected. “It’s not really a _position_ , but like I said, it involves ridin’ ya, so you can sit back and relax…”

“… Have you ever ridden someone before?” He couldn’t help but be a little sceptical. Have they ever done something like that? Sure, they’d been together a long time and tried out a lot of new things, but one would think he would remember them. 

“Nope, but I’ve been using dildos while you were on tour.”

Madara choked on his own spit. “I-is that so?”

“Relax, I’ll record it next time,” Leo said with a wink, before focusing back on the bulge underneath his hand. “Ugh, I wanna suck it so bad…” He muttered with a pout. 

Leo had one of the biggest oral fixations Madara had ever witnessed. It was amazing to watch him give blowjobs, always seeming to genuinely enjoy himself, and with no gag reflex to speak of whatsoever, his deepthroat ability was _top-notch._

“Why don’t you, then~?” He asked with a teasing grin, bucking his groin up into Leo’s hand. “You know you want to~…”

“B-but I don’t want you to blow your load before I can even ride you…” Even as he said that, though, Madara could already see the resolve in his eyes crumbling. 

Another buck. 

“… fine. B-but only ‘till you’re hard enough to ride!” With that, Leo crouched down to come just an inch away from his bulge. 

Madara let out a little _woop!_ as Leo caught the zipper with his teeth, pulling it down to reveal his stark white boxers. 

“Someone’s excited to get his dick sucked,” Leo teased, even if he was no better, a light having been ignited in his eyes as he stared at the bulge like a cat that caught the canary. 

“I’m not one _drooling_ over said dick, Leo-san,” He shot back— Or well, tried to, because right when he started speaking, Leo pulled down his boxers and jeans all at once and licked a long strip from the shaft to the tip, making Madara interrupt himself with a groan. 

“What can I say? You’ve got a nice dick, Mama,” He said, continuing to practically ravish the member, giving more long licks all over.

“Th-thanks, he likes you too.” 

Leo snickered, suckling the tip like a lollipop, twin moans rising from their throats. “Man, it’s been so long, I missed this…” 

It was true; With Madara having been on tour for so long, they hadn’t had any time together, especially when, even when Madara had had brief stops at home, the modelling and acting gigs Leo’s been getting as a member of Knights took up all his time.

“I missed it, too,” He murmured, a dazed, goofy smile growing on his face as he reached forward to card his fingers in Leo’s long hair. “I-I missed _you._ ”

Leo leaned into the touch, smiling. “You’re so _sappy_ , Mama…” He sighed happily before his smile turned a little sly. “You know what _else_ I bet you missed, though?” 

Madara barely had time to answer before Leo locked eyes with him, gaze intense, and wrapped his lips around the head once again, beginning a slow descent all the way down the shaft. 

It was _torturous_ , the speed he was going. It felt like hours before he reached the bottom, lips pressed against his stomach and nose buried in trimmed brown hair, a prominent bulge in his throat, visible even from that angle. Leo stayed there for a few moments as if to savour it, the only feeling being an occasion swallow making Madara have to resist the urge to buck even further into his throat. 

It was only when Madara let out a whine that Leo finally broke eye contact to roll his eyes, and pulled back up at a _slightly_ faster pace, the member exiting his mouth with an obscene _pop!_

“You’re so impatient,” Leo tsked, though it was clear his criticism wasn’t _entirely_ serious when, as if it had never left, he wrapped his lips around Madara’s cock and began bobbing his head at a _much_ faster rate. 

Madara could only moan as he watched the member appear and disappear into Leo’s mouth over and over, tip to shaft to tip to shaft, throat bulge coming and going and coming and going. It really was incredible, how easily the redhead could get whole 9.5 inches of dick down his throat, but Madara wasn’t complaining. 

Leo paused for a second, just to catch his breath (and let Madara catch one, as well). 

“ _God_ ,” He muttered, giving the tip a few light kitten licks, before bobbing his head once again, repeating the process a few times. “I wish I could just,” bob and lick, “stay like this,” bob and lick, “with your cock down my throat,” bob, “forever,” bob and lick, “It feels so good—“ 

“S-sounds like someone’s got a _c-cockwarming kink_ , h-huh?” Madara finally managed to grit out, almost choking on his words when Leo gives a long, hard suck, hollowing out his cheeks for maximum tightness. 

Madara was certain that he was about to come when Leo pulled away suddenly, another _pop!_ heard. 

“Yeah, I might,” He admitted, voice hoarse, “We should try that out sometime!” 

“... There’s no way that you’re edging me…” He muttered in disbelief, watching Leo grab a handful of bedsheets to wipe off his sweaty face and pull back to once again sit in between his legs, catching his breath. 

“Nope. Did you forget what I brought ya here for?” Leo asked, reaching into the side table drawer to pull out a bottle of lube and squirt a generous amount onto Madara’s dick. “I’m gonna ride you like a cowboy, baby~.” 

Madara couldn’t help but snort at that, Leo’s cheesy wink only adding to the hilarity. “Alrighty, then, give it your best shot, Leo-san!” 

“Didn’t I tell you to drop the honorific? We’ve been dating for months,” Leo said, sighing as he lathered the lube all over before lining himself up with the pulsing, rock-hard member. He then looked up, giving Madara a cocky grin. “You ready, Mama?”

“Boooorn ready--” 

Leo cut him off sinking onto the head, hissing as he sunk lower and lower on Madara’s dick.

“T-take your time...” Madara said, breathing heavily, feeling his cheeks heated up from mild exhaustion. “We’ve got all night.”

Leo wasn’t much better, face bright red and sweaty. “I’m good, I’m good. Don’t worry, I-I prepared myself before ya got home.” He panted, finally reaching the bottom, before looking down at his stomach, face turning disappointed. “It didn’t work, though…” 

He wanted to ask what exactly _didn’t work_ , but, for what seemed like the millionth time that evening, he was interrupted by his own moan when Leo repeated the process, pulling himself off completely before inching down once again, a bit faster this time.

While Leo went from tip to base over and over, picking up speed until he was practically slamming himself down every time, seeming to try out different angles every so often, Madara lost himself in a state of pure bliss, head thrown back in pleasure. So much so, that he almost missed Leo’s cry of “ _Got it!_ ” 

He shook himself out of his stupor, screwing his eyes open (when had he closed them?) to focus on Leo, sat completely on his cock. 

It was almost appropriate, how utterly glorious Leo looked, sitting atop his dick like a throne. His hair was loose and messy all around his face, framing his crazed grin perfectly. Even if he was flushed and glistening and tearing up a bit, he still looked every part the animal that shared his name, ferocious and regal. Madara has truly never felt more in love. 

“You’re gorgeous, Leo,” He blurted, making Leo bark a laugh.

“You’re focusing on the wrong thing, Mama,” He chuckled, holding up a finger and using it to direct Madara’s eyes to his stomach where, instead of the usual faint abs, resided a large bump in the shape of… 

All air left his lungs. 

“That’s… my…” 

“That’s Mama’s dick in me,” Leo murmured, voice suddenly soft and seductive, so different from his wild cries and moans. “I thought you would find this real sexy, seein’ how far it is in me, how big it is, watchin’ me bounce on your cock and seeing it from the _outside..._ ” 

“I-it’s pretty hot,” Madara admitted breathlessly, unable to take his eyes off his stomach. 

Leo even went as far as to suck his gut in, making the bulge even _more_ pronounced, and place his hand on it. He rubbed it lightly from the outside, and even though Madara obviously couldn’t feel them, the little phantom touches made him shiver. 

“Look how deep I’m taking it,” Leo whispered, beginning to _agonizingly_ slowly move up and down once again, allowing him to be treated to the image of the bulge rising and falling, dick coming and going from view, “It’s so _deep_ in me, basically in my stomach… It’s so big, practically threatenin’ to burst outta me…” 

Madara couldn’t even speak, he was once again lost in the pleasure and bliss, unable to take his eyes off of Leo’s _display_. 

“I-I’m takin’ it so well, aren’t I?!” He asked, bouncing faster and faster with every word, clearly nearing his climax— He always got chatty when he was. Madara could feel himself getting close, as well. “I can feel it hit so _deep_ inside, a-and I love watching it go in and outta me, it’s so _sexy_ every time— _God_ it’s _so_ big, I love how big your dick is, Mama—” 

“Talk about a size queen,” Madara laughed, though he couldn’t exactly say he was much better. He’d be the first to admit that he loved how small Leo was compared to him, and this whole _distension_ thing only really added to that. 

Leo paused, stopping with only the tip just _barely_ in him. He aimed a last wild grin down at him, uttering, “That’s size _king_ , to you~,” before slamming down _hard_ onto his cock. 

That was the last straw for the both of them, coming _violently_ , screams ripping out of their throats, cum going all over the sheets and leaking out of Leo’s asshole.

Leo didn’t even bother to pull off before collapsing into Madara’s chest. 

“That was so good…” He muttered sleepily, eyes already closing. Leo was so cute after sex, cuddly and giggly and wanting _all_ of Madara’s attention, which of course he was ecstatic to give him. “We gotta do that again some time…” 

Madara chuckled, running a loving hand through his hair, gently working out the knots. “Agreed. Though, not to be a buzzkill, but… I’m still _in_ you… you have to pull off…” 

“ _Meh_ , don’t wanna. Still feels good.” He muttered, snuggling further into his chest.

“Leo…” 

Leo groaned, sitting up to pull off, only to glance down at his stomach. The bulge was still very present. 

“Look, Mama, you can still see it~,” He giggled, bouncing up and down once more just to see it move inside him. “It’s so sexy~!” 

“Yes, dear, I know, but if you keep doing that, I’ll get hard again.” 

“Aw yeah, I wanna see your cock _grow_ inside me, it’d feel so _good_ —” 

“We can do that next time, dear.” 

“ _C’mon_ , Mama, let’s go for round 2—“ 

“ _Leo._ ” 

“... Fine.” He said with a pout, pulling off and collapsing once again, this time onto his side on the pillow beside him. 

Madara chuckled, pressing a kiss against his forehead. “Let’s get a shower. We don’t want to be too sticky in this morning, do weee?” 

Leo hummed in agreement, though he didn’t open his eyes. “Yeah. Five more minutes, though…” 

He couldn’t help the cheesy smile that grew on his face, watching as his boyfriend— a sexy and uncontrollable lion just moments before, bouncing on his penis like it was what he was made to do— breathed in and out so softly, practically purring like a kitten when Madara ran a hand through the soft red locks, so cute and gentle. 

“Alright, dear.”

And if that smile grew a little sly when the realization that _Leo totally just gave me a new kink_ settled in, well, his sleeping kitten didn’t have to know. 

**_fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT AS MUCH AS I DID
> 
> PLS LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU ENJOYED 
> 
> REID, OUT <3333


End file.
